Paxton
Paxton is a young diesel shunter. He often brings slate down from the Blue Mountain Quarry to other parts of the Island. Personality Paxton is a young, gentle diesel who often works in or around the Blue Mountain Quarry and the Vicarstown Dieselworks. He is good-hearted and well meaning, but gullible, naïve, and easily misled. He also has a short attention span. He tends to be more of a follower than a leader and can sometimes find thinking for himself and making big decisions difficult. This may result in him being pressured into a situation he might not necessarily be comfortable with. However, if a friend is in trouble, Paxton will have the conscience and the self-assertion to do what he himself feels is right. As a result, the steam engines find that he is likeable and Paxton particularly looks up to Thomas at times. He also works alongside the narrow gauge engines frequently. However, Paxton can easily misjudge situations, misplace his trust in someone who might not have everyone's best interests at heart, particularly Diesel, and is rather impressionable, but his good nature will ultimately show him for who he really wants to be. Technical Details Basis Paxton is based on a BR Class 08 diesel-electric shunter. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation, while around 100 remain in service on the national rail network. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. Diesel, the Diesel Shunter, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Sidney, Ulli and the Mainland Diesels are other members of this class. 5A726894-831A-4B69-8584-1954DD362442.jpeg|Paxton’s basis Livery Paxton is painted dark green with yellow lining. His siderods and front bufferbeam are painted a rusty orange colour. His paint is chipped in places, and shows signs of weathering. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Season 22' - Forever and Ever, Seeing is Believing (cameo), Apology Impossible, The Water Wheel (stock footage cameo), Hunt the Truck (stock footage; does not speak), Rosie is Red (cameo), The Case of the Puzzling Parts and Counting on Nia (stock footage cameo) Trivia *Despite Paxton's bio claims he's always called by his nickname being "Pax", but he has been consistently referred to by his full name rather than his nickname. He shares this dilemma with Norman and Sidney. *According to the Licensing Source 2015 book, Ian McCue, former producer of Thomas & Friends, stated that Paxton is his favourite character. *Paxton was never named in Day of the Diesels with the exception of the song. *There have been a few occasions where Paxton has gone faster than his basis' top speed. *Paxton has had a few changes in the television series as the series goes on: **Season 19: ***His siderods gained a metallic hue. **Big World! Big Adventures!: ***He gained a headlamp. *According to the official Thomas and Friends Instagram, he and Diesel are not brothers, even though they are part of the same class. **It's possible that one of them is a modified version of a BR Class 08, while the other is normal Category:Characters